1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of chemistry, chemical engineering, and medical devices.
2. Description of the State of the Art
The discussion that follows is intended solely as background information to assist in the understanding of the invention herein; nothing in this section is intended to be, nor is it to be construed as, prior art to this invention.
Until the mid-1980s, the accepted treatment for atherosclerosis, i.e., narrowing of the coronary artery(ies) was coronary by-pass surgery. While effective and having evolved to a relatively high degree of safety for such an invasive procedure, by-pass surgery still involves serious potential complications and in the best of cases, an extended recovery period.
With the advent of percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) in 1977, the scene changed dramatically. Using catheter techniques originally developed for heart exploration, inflatable balloons were employed to re-open occluded regions in arteries. The procedure was relatively non-invasive, took a very short time compared to by-pass surgery and the recovery time was minimal. However, PTCA brought with it another problem, elastic recoil of the stretched arterial wall which could undo much of what was accomplished and, in addition, failed to satisfactorily ameliorate another problem, restenosis, the re-clogging of the treated artery.
The next improvement, advanced in the mid-1980s, was use of a stent to scaffold the vessel wall in place after PTCA. This for all intents and purposes put an end to recoil but did not entirely resolve the issue of restenosis. That is, prior to the introduction of stents, restenosis occurred in from 30-50% of patients undergoing PTCA. Stenting reduced this to about 15-20%, much improved, but still more than desirable.
In 2003, drug-eluting stents or DESs were introduced. The drugs initially employed with the DES were cytostatic compounds, compounds that curtailed the proliferation of cells that resulted in restenosis. The occurrence of restenosis was thereby reduced to about 5-7%, a relatively acceptable figure. Today, the DES is the default industry standard for the treatment of atherosclerosis and is rapidly gaining favor for treatment of stenoses of blood vessels other than coronary arteries such as peripheral angioplasty of the superficial femoral artery.
The next generation of stents will be those designed to be biodegradable. Although bioerodable metals may be used, biodegradable polymers are often used for fabrication of a stent. However, there are potential shortcomings in the use of polymers as a material for implantable medical devices, such as stents. Polymers that biodegrade in the body may also degrade during the process of manufacturing, or during storage.
Methods of incorporating an antioxidant into a medical device that includes a polymer to reduce or limit the polymer degradation, and methods to enhance device shelf-life are needed. The present invention provides such methods.